


Hand in unlovable hand.

by willowtreeforthesoul



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bitterness, Canonical Character Death, Eventual ship stuff dw, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Virtual Reality, no beta we die like men, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowtreeforthesoul/pseuds/willowtreeforthesoul
Summary: this is a litttle messy and short but here we gooooooim not sure how clear it is but this chapter includes Kokichi in his hospital room watching trial 5 play out.more chapters soon maybe????????
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Hand in unlovable hand.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a litttle messy and short but here we goooooo
> 
> im not sure how clear it is but this chapter includes Kokichi in his hospital room watching trial 5 play out.
> 
> more chapters soon maybe????????

Anger is like fire, Ouma concludes as he stares at the screen ahead of him.

He feels it burning his blood as Momota apologies to his sidekicks, flashing them a bloody grin as his legs wobble and it’s a surprise how well he hid his condition until now. Not that it matters though. Whether his lungs deflate or he dies a martyr, he’s still going to wake up scared and confused in a world that he thought had ended.

He hears Harukawa _cry_ and _plead_ and _beg_ for Momota to live, and the sound makes Ouma’s skin crawl.

Still, as tragic as the scene playing out on the screen, Ouma can’t quite help the fire that ignites inside his chest as he watches Momota die among the stars as the flawed hero he always wanted to be.

It’s sickening.

It’s gross.

It’s _disgusting_.

And it’s cruelly selfish but with useless legs and a newfound lifetime supply worth of trauma, Ouma doesn’t exactly care. They made him selfish so that’s what he’ll be.

His eyes burn and he seethes because all of this is so stupid and unfair. On the screen Harukawa is crying some more and Ouma physically _hates_ her for it.

Because he sees her for everything she really is.

Underneath those cute pigtails and harsh glare, he’s the only one who sees how goddamn _ugly_ she is. How her dainty little hands have caused so many deaths. (and how they nearly caused his own). He sees how those red eyes haunted with pain and regret were probably her victims saw.

And how despite _everything_ , she still got to be _loved._

It’s nearly funny how alike they are, Ouma thinks. They both pushed everyone away, antagonized themselves until it hurt. They’re both filthy ugly murders with no human decency left inside of them. And yet, for some damn reason, she was the only one worthy of forgiveness.The one who was welcomed with open arms, the one who was helped fight her enemy and the one Momota chose.

And Kokichi _despises_ her.

(or maybe he just despises himsel-)

Whatever. It doesn’t matter anway. Soon she’ll wake up as well, with fictional blood staining her rough hands just to find out it was all one big fat ugly _lie_ and Ouma will have no real reason for hating her and the cycle continues. The anger scolds his pale skin as the tv flickers off and this “chapter” comes to a bittersweet end.

Hushed voices and frantic nurses wonder in the corridor outside and he knows it’s because Momota is about to come back to the pitiful real world and get the shock of a lifetime. Or two lifetimes. Hah.

Though, with a fitful toss of the blanket and a loud groan, Ouma buries himself ready for a sleep he hopes he won’t wake up from with one last thought.

.

Everything is so unfair. But then again, murderers don’t really deserve happy endings.


End file.
